


Threading the chord

by scarrednakama



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Anime, Basketball, Death, KnB - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarrednakama/pseuds/scarrednakama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aokaga fic. Please do not repost without my permission.</p><p>Ghostly AU where Kagami dies on the operating table and becomes a ghostly entity in The Middle Realm. Who does he encounter but Aomine Daiki, another Ghostly entity waiting to be released from this world and pass onto Death’s embrace.</p><p>All Rights Reserved.<br/>I do not own Aomine Daiki or Kagami Taiga or any KNB characters. I merely write fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Desicive

Kagami's POV:

It's so bright. Is it always this bright? 

I can't breathe.... Oh god it hurts. Oh Jesus.... I can't do this.

It's too much, I can't handle this.

Oh god.

It hurts so much.

Oh god,oh god.....

ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod....

I CAN'T TAKE THIS.

I can't-

 

 

 

 

 

is this Death?


	2. A word beforehand.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Bee-

....................................................

Some long for silence. Some long for the inky blackness that smothers their ears and encases their minds. They long to be free from the shrieking, squalling, unending chatter of everyday life. To finally be alone with their own thoughts and wrapped in a silence so deep that their breathes seem like blood splashed on an untainted canvas.

He was unlike those people. The noise kept him alive. Each beep told him that he was slowly climbing back up the thin chord that connects the clouds of Life to the pits of Death. The breathe's told him that there was a chance, A slim, minuscule chance, barely noticeable, in fact. But a chance nevertheless.

Now I want you all to know that I am not dismissing Death. Death is not an entity to poke fun at nor to disrespect so easily. The power Death has over all of us, over everything, often defines what and who we are, as humans. For you never know when Death will hold you tightly in It's lethal embrace. The embrace that only few of the most stubborn of people can worm out of. And even then Death still leaves It's mark upon us. Reminding us forever that no matter how strong or powerful one is, no matter how kind or deserving of Life they are, Death will come.

That's what makes Death different to Life, you see. Life is never guaranteed. When a child is born it's survival isn't certain. But for the living, and dead, Death is all that we will join.

So please, as I read this story, please do not underestimate Death and certainly do not consider It the villain in this tale. Sometimes, just sometimes Life can be far, far more crueller than Death.

And so, on that note, we shall begin.


	3. The undetermined truth

Kagami's POV

When our protagonist opened his eyes he was, needless to say, confused.

He wasn't confused about where he was or why he felt so loose and scattered. No, Kagami was confused about why everything was so vague. He wondered why, when he opened his eyes, that the light hitting him didn't almost blind him. Not the sharpest, our Kagami. The reason why he wasn't blinded was simply because there was no light. Everything was slightly blurred as if one had just awoken from a long night's sleep. The air was murky and slightly grey. Whispers seemed to pass over his head, enter his ears and encompass his mind. His body felt suspended as if minute strings held it up.

Kagami was, in short, in the Middle Realm.

He was not Dead.

He was A Ghostly Entity.

He was not Living.

He was between Life and Death.

And you better believe me when I say this:

There is no way back. 

But. Kagami doesn't know this. He still thinks that he is Alive in a hospital bed, safely sedated after his shoulder operation. 

He doesn't know that he is no longer Alive, that he stopped breathing on the operational table. That he stopped Living yesterday. 

Kagami wondered why his thoughts were so clear. Isn't it said that your thoughts seem to run like honey when you're heavily sedated?

He tried to stand..... And achieved this small goal. But he wasn't standing still, Kagami's body seemed to sift around with the vaporous air.

And he finally asked himself:

Where the hell am I??


	4. The watchful

And here I introduce the other protagonist. Aomine Daiki.

Aomine, too was a Ghostly Entity. 

He was watching Kagami struggle to ground his bearings.

Kagami didn't see him.

...................................................................................................................................................................................

If Aomine could exhale, he would.

He would exhale in disbelief, anger shock and in a whole host of other emotions.

And maybe,

just maybe,

he would exhale in something that felt like the shadow of something he hadn't felt since Life.

Hope.

 

 

There was someone else here now. Someone who he could wander the pale imitation of land with. Someone who could show him the true path to Death.

Slowly Aomine drifted foward.


	5. The ender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this chapter's name, it isn't the last. Hopefully there will be good few more to come (as long as the dreaded writers block doesn't loom up).  
> Enjoy!

There was a third.

Not an entity of any kind let me tell you. Something far greater and powerful observed, smiling to Itself gently.

What fun It would have pulling these two away from each other until one or the other finally broke and faded into oblivion.

Oh yes, It thought, I shall be amused by this petty game.

Death flexed It's universal fingers and sat up in It's throne of stars.

\---------------------------------------------–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine's POV:

Finally the other saw him. Aomine tried to focus on the other's face. It had a stupid look on it.

Aomine smirked. What was the bet that this idiot thought that he was still Alive?

The chance, it turned out, was immensely high.

'Oi, Baka. What's with the face? Do you always look so stupid or is that just the way your face is?'

The baka's head snapped up, well, as well as it could in the Middle Realm.

Again Death smiled gently......


End file.
